Power Of Betrayal
by MadelineHatterReaperandMage
Summary: What If Lucy was Betrayed by those who she cared for the most? What if she was stronger than what they gave her credit for? What if she had a amazing and chaotic family? What if she was more different than they knew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of Power Of Betrayal

Summary: What if Lucy was ignored. What if Lucy had a large family? What if she had more powers than never before? What if she was betrayed by those she loved? What if she was different than what everyone thought?

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

It was another day for me, the forgotten member of Fairy Tail my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I was once a member of Team Natsu but since dear dear Lissanna came back from the "dead" the members of Fairy Tail have seem to have forgotten about me. Though many of them do not no of my true powers and no I am not the queen of the Dragons or anything greatly powerful but I do use Blood make magic and I own 12 dark keys and some other magics. I have no tolerance of people who think they are so much better than me. I can floor Natsu in a matter of seconds. My brother in the guild is quite unhappy so is my adopted brother they do not like that I am being treated badly. All I have is my old spell book that is special to me and my dark purple diamond ring that reminds me of my past. At the moment I am wearing an outfit I have not worn for a long time. Black fishnet tights, Black combat boots, black skirt, purple shirt, gray army jacket, red lipstick, I let my hair down admiring the black and purple streaks that Cancer put in my hair. Last but not least I put my ring on put on cross earrings, and added a studded bow into my hair, grabbed my key ring and went to surprise the guild and show them the real Lucy Heartfillia.

Freed's P.O.V.

I am quite upset, of how Team Natsu and the rest of the guild forgot about Lu she is my sister after all and she can take care of herself. But I am worried about how she will act Lu is angered easily and would not hesitate to destroy Team Natsu and the guild let us just hope Natsu does not choose to call Lu weak or rub it in there face that she was kicked of the team. I truly would not want her to go to prison. Even though I hate Team Natsu and Lisanna. ***Bang* **Someone (meaning Lu) kicked open the doors and went sit at the bar. I already know this is gonna be a long day.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Natsu while I was facing the bar. I turned around in the bar chair and smirked "Aw, Natsu you forgot your old partner?"I asked while smiling "Lucy what the hell? I actually thought it was someone strong so I could fight them." he said smiling a malicious smile. "That is so true bitch you're so weak why are you even here? We thought you were out of here last week" said Lisanna glaring at me "Aw is the poor little bitch upset that an amazing girl like me is still here." I said with malice "How dare you!" Mira Jane yelled and went to slap me. I jumped out-of-the-way to second floor railing "Ha ha ha, you missed me, missed me now you got to, never mind rather die." I said while laughing my ass I almost fell of the railing. "Team Natsu what is your greatest fear hmm?" I said smiling my malicious smile. "What do you mean bitch? I'm not afraid of anyone!" he yelled with the rest of Team Natsu "Ha ha ha!" I laughed and fell off the second railing and caught the ledge pulling myself back up. "Don't ever say you have no fears I'll prove it to you" I said "Dark keys of Fears, Pain, Betrayal, Hate, and Death follow my darkest trail." a black chain with 4dark black, 2 purple,4 blood-red, 2 slate gray keys. "What are those?" "Things that will make you scream and suffer." I say to Natsu

"Yeah right your too weak to do anything."Gray said "Really am I? "I asked with pure sarcasm "You can't do anything of any real power Lucy." Erza said Ugh why does no one understand I'm not weak ,little helpless, damsel in digress Lucy. "Well Erza let us see what you afraid of... I open the dark and treacherous gate of Metus" I say with pure joy. I man with long black hair and one red-eye and one black eye, and a butlers suit on, and a black choker. "Yes Domina? You called." he asked with a British accent "I need you to lend me you power" "Of course" I close my eyes and feel the change in me while I say the spell "Fear is a reason for pain, Fear is a reason for tear stains, But it is a beauty that is rarely seen let us see what is in your darkest dream." when I was done there was an air of silence then suddenly "AHHHHHHHHH..." a piercing scream was heard from no other than Erza, but I just stared at her with a look of distaste, everyone was looking from Erza and Me with a look of fear and shock. "Please stop it please!" begged Erza "Now why should I you doubted me and I just got good sweet revenge." I said with a smile on my face. ""Please!" "Lucy she has had enough suffering" said Fried everyone's head snapped towards him and the second floor where he was standing "But..." "No buts Lil' sis she deserves it but we don't need to cause any trouble now" Bixlow said with his normal creepy ass smile on his face from where his was standing beside Fried. "Yah I know that you pretty much hate them but we can not have another one of your breakdowns last time it was a whole town that was almost destroyed." you heard from Gajeel sitting at his regular table. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring wide-eyed at all three of them and myself. "You know you could pick your jaws up of the floor" I said with a tone of annoyance. "Why are you guys supporting her?" asked Mirajane "especially you Fried she threatened my sister!" I laughed "Really you guys don't know anything" I said with a smile. "Lucy" Fried said with a stern tone. "Come on it's not like she is gonna listen to us" Gajeel said leaning back in his chair. "Why are you hanging around this Bitch Gajeel?"Natsu said "Yeah" agreed Erza and Gray Next hing you know Gajeel is pining Natsu to the wall Gray is pined by Bixlow and Erza by Fried. The whole guild is dumbstruck, you see the anger rolling of all of them in waves. "EVER insult our sister again." said Gajeel "And we will PERSONALLY." said Bixlow "END you" said Fried. "Your Sister!"

* * *

Hey guys How did you like it? ~ Madeline H.R.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Next thing you know Gajeel is pining Natsu to the wall Gray is pined by Bixlow and Erza by Fried. The whole guild is dumbstruck, you see the anger rolling of all of them in waves. "EVER insult our sister again." said Gajeel "And we will PERSONALLY." said Bixlow "END you" said Fried. "Your Sister!"

Lucy P.O.V.

"Yes sister it means they are my brothers" I said with a tone of sarcasm. "How can she be your sister Gajeel you tried to pretty much kill her when you guys first met?" asked Levy looking angry "Ha Bunny was strong enough to handle a little roughhousing she lived with six boys for most of her life and she was the one who usually beat us up." he says with an amused tone. "What you have six brothers?!" asked Erza I looked at everyone in the guild they all had disbelieving looks. "Yes and a sister but that is not the point" I said with a smirk while looking at their shocked faces. "The point is they are one too protective of me. Two just don't understand little sister can handle herself. Three they should not interrupt people insulting me it takes all the fun out of me laughing at them in my head." I said. "Lucy even though we know you can handle yourself, we are your brothers we have a right to be protective." Fried said "How can you be brothers with this little weakling who can't ever save herself and probably fucking sells herself to anyone who is hot" Lissana said "Yeah" agreed the rest of the guild minus my brothers. There was a long pregnant silence but suddenly the walls began to shake I felt my body started to lock up and my began glow purple. Glasses began to slide of tables and chairs began to fall. "Lucy! You ave to calm down you have to breathe if you don't everyone here is going to die including you." yelled Gajeel "Come on Lil'sis cool it" agreed Bixlow. I slowly started to calm down feeling my body start to relax and the walls and floors stopped shaking. I jumped off railing and ran as fast as I could out of the Guild if they want me gone I'm gone but something dark evil something even the Magic Council should fear and only a few can stop it one of those few will be me but without me Fairy Tail will burn.

Unknowns P.O.V.

My daughter has been betrayed by those she came to love and know they have hurt her I would so wish that I could kill them all especially Igneel's boy and Gradine's girl they should have more honor also that ice mage was raised by Ur he should know better. I hope her brother and her sister can help her because this darkness stirring is dangerous it is not just dark but a great evil.

At the Guild

Master's P.O.V.

I was at a meeting with some other guild masters I pushed the guild doors open to see Gajeel, Bixlow, and Fried trying to choke Natsu, Erza, and Gray. I walk and stand on the bar. "What is going on here!?"I yelled Every ones head snapped towards me. "Master of you wish I could show you if you would like." asked Fried "Yes Fried "I said Fried started to draw a magic circle" Show me the past in every possible view... Viewer Of Life" Fried said. It replayed everything that happen since I was gone I was shocked and angry to see the people Lucy cared about betray her and how much it effected her.

I was about to yell at them when over the speakers of the guild turned on."Hello Master I am sorry that I could not say goodbye but as of today I am leaving Fairy Tail but also I will never forget betrayal. Now my amazing brothers please stay at Fairy Tail your needed there. "Fried and the others opened their mouths to argue back "No you will do as I ask. Next member of Fairy Tail I have to say one thing burn, You may see me again but I will not be a friend we may be an allies of an enemy but either way goodbye for know Fairy Tail." Lucy's voice cut off and you knew that life at Fairy Tail will never be the same.

Hey guys can you guess who is the mysterious person and who do you think are Lucy's Brothers.

And hows does Lucy know that something bad is gonna happen?

I have an Oc for Lucy's sister but I want to see if you guys have any Ideas so fill this out below

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eye:

Clothes:

Accessories:

Powers:

Personality:

Anything else:

I want her to be tough and kinda punkish but do what ever.


	3. Chapter 3

At Lucy's Apartment

Lucy P.O.V.

I was standing in the middle of my house getting ready to pack everything up and leave. " I open the gate of the Maiden Virgo" I said holding Virgo's key "yes hime you called" asked Virgo "Virgo I need you to pack and move everything into the living room and then help Duvessa bring my things to her void portal." I asked smiling I am going to be free for a little while I'll probably train. For some reason even still I want to curl up and cry. Never mind that I got to get going to my cousin/sister guild that her father owns before someone from Fairy Tail decides to come and stop me. " Open the gates of the void a place of only dark" I said holding a blackish purple key with a mirror on it. A girl who looked like she was around 9 with long purple hair and a black Lolita dress came out of a black portal. "Yes Lucy?" she asked " can you put my stuff in my personal void closet?" I asked "Of course and Lucy?" Duvessa said as she was going to get my stuff "Yes" I asked "It will be alright you have all your spirits and your family that are there for you." she gave me a sad smile and walked to do her job. I love my spirits the dark ones and the light ones they love me and will never betrayed me. I felt something wet on my cheeks. I was crying something that has not happened for a long time. I let the tears fall that is the most I can do. Next thing I know I feel I don't know how many pairs of arms wrap around me. " They'll try take your pride try take your soul they'll try take all the control. They'll look you in the eyes fill you full of lies believe me they're gonna try. So when your feeling crazy and things fall apart listen to your head remember who you are you're the one you're the unbreakable heart." I heard Gajeel, Fried, Bixlow, Loki, and Lyon singing part of a song that always make me feel better all of them are pretty good singers . "Lucy you're so strong don't let anyone tell you that you're not." said Leo "Hell Yea" Agreed Gajeel and Lyon at same time. Fried nodded. "Lil'sis you're an awesome chick!" said Bixlow "Yes awesome chick" Bic's Doll's repeated. Bixlow is my cousin but he is more my brother than any thing. Truthfully even though all my brothers except for Fried are adopted they are as close to me as anyone else. I wiped of my tears and we untangled are big hug. "Thanks you guys, Leo you can go back now." I said "But my beautiful Lucy you can't want me to go, first give me a kiss." Leo said quiet flirtatious. Next thing he got punch by four fists into a wall. "Scram Loki" said Lyon with the rest of the boys behind him with a glares. Loki disappeared with a bright light.

"You guys are way to protective over me. Also you guys I figured what I am going to do." I said Laughing and the becoming serious after the second part. "Lucy what are you going to do" asked Fried. I looked an all of their faces thinking about the importance of what I'm about to say. "I am going to stay with cousin and probably train and might also stay with dad." I said with confidence. "Okay well I and going with you when you train but I'm staying in Lamia Scale ." Said Lyon. I could tell the boys were upset about not being able to go with me but they are going to have to deal with it. "Hime we are done." said Virgo as she walked into my room "Punishment Hime" asked Virgo "No" I said while I was force closing her gate. I turned to the boys "Who wants dinner? Like old times" I asked I heard a chorus of yes and nods of heads.

Lyon P.O.V.

"Okay I'm going to go and cook. Gajeel come and help me in the kitchen. Fried and Bixlow go set the table and go pick out something for dessert at the bakery across town. Lyon you go call the rest of the boys the girls have things going so unfortunately they will not be coming." Lucy said with authority and everyone went to their jobs and I went to the lacrima to call the boys. Lucy has always been the maternal figure in our family even though she is one of the youngest always in charge and always protecting us. "Hey Lyon what's up" asked the voice on the other end. "Nothing Lu is making dinner for us and she wants you two to be there. "I said knowing they were both going to say yes. "Okay yeah we'll be there soon." said both voices at the same time then the lacrima cut off. "Lucy! They both said they would be there." I yelled into the kitchen she looked back from making her delicious spaghetti. "Okay go get Ice Cream and Soda." she said as she went to back to cooking. Lucy has always been strong for everyone and caring for us. I think it is funny that 9.5 out of 10 times she won the fights between us brothers. The only times she lost was if she was injured or if we all teamed up against her. "Sure Lu" I said with a smile and heading out the door of her apartment to go get Ice Cream.

At Bakery

Fried P.O.V.

We walked into the bakery. We looked at all the cakes and we choose which ones we wanted. "Sir can I have a Strawberry Cheesecake, Chocolate Cake, and The Red Velvet Cake. 2 dozen assorted cupcakes." I asked the man he looked at us like we were crazy for ordering that much desserts but when Bixlow put the money down he went straight to work. While we waited I looked around the bakery and saw Team Natsu sitting at a booth laughing hysterically and having a good time. Me and Bixlow both clenched our fists he went to go at him but I held him back. "Bix I know I'm upset just as much as you and it would bring me no greater joy than to beat them into the ground for what they have done to Lucy but Lucy would be quiet cross with us." I said calmly while glaring at Team Natsu. "They deserve to pay for what they did" said Bixlow "Yeah Pay" repeated his dolls. "Sir here is your desserts." said the worker. I took two cakes and Bix took the cupcakes and the other cake. We walked out of the bakery but one thought crossed my mind was that we took the last strawberry cake.

45 minutes later

Lucy's Apartment

Lucy's P.O.V.

Everyone was sitting at the table except the other two brothers that I was waiting for. ~Knock-Knock~ I went to the door and hugged Jellal and Sierigan. Yes they're my brothers and Sierigan is a real person. "Go sit down so we can eat" I ordered

~time skip~

After dinner everyone who had their own house went home. Jellal was sleeping in the guest room with his twin. Lyon was in the living room sleeping on the couch. I love my family and that was my last thought before I went to bed.

* * *

Hey you guys its Madeline H.R.M. So you guys better be glad I love you. I wrote chapter 2 and 3 while I was on my cruise and on my way back. Who knows the song I used for a part of it. And with Lucy's sister if you guys don't mind I will still credit you but I really like certain parts of the Oc profiles and I would like to build a Oc out of those parts and credit each of you for that part of the Oc . So yes or no? Can anyone guess who was the mysterious person in chapter 2 and who do you think is Lucy's female Cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was sitting at a big table and I looked around seeing all of my brothers my sisters, and my mother eating a big dinner. I remember this memory it was when I was 8 all of my other brothers were about two years older than me it was a week before my dad let Jellal be taken to the tower. It was the last big dinner before my mom died and we all lost our brother. But this was one of my happiest memories. Everyone was arguing over who was the best brother, my mom was laughing so were my sisters. "Lucy! Wake Up" someone yelled while pushing me as I slowly opened my eyes and kicked whoever was waking me up. "Oww... Lucy that hurt" Lyon whined I looked over to see Lyon on the floor near a wall. I turned my head over towards the train seats to see Jellal and Sierigan sniggering. "Both of you shut up and Lyon sit down" after he sat down "next time don't interrupt me while I am sleeping I was having a good dream." "What was it about?" "It was about our last dinner before everything fell apart." I said with a sad smile and there was a reflection of my sad smile on their faces. Lyon hugged me and rubbed my arm. "No time for depressed thinking I do enough of that. Who wants food?"I asked "Please" they all said I handed out sandwiches that we made before we came this morning.

At Fairy Tail

Since what happened with Lucy. Fairy Tail disappointingly did not care that Lucy was gone yes of course some of them felt minor levels of guilt but none of felt the true weight of guilt of what they have done. Now at this moment the dear brothers of Lucy are having a quite a hard time not killing the members of the guild they joined. Minus Gajeel who was on a mission. Team Natsu was quite happy about Lucy being off the team. What has Fairy Tail come to? It is quite disappointing.

3 hours later

Jellal's P.O.V.

As we all walked up a steep hill in a rocky area. No let me correct while me, Sier, and Lyon were walking while Lucy rode on the back of Sier, being incredibly stubborn as always. " Lucy why won't you walk we all know that you would have no problem beating us up this mountain with time to spare to unpack?" I asked she looked at me rolled her eyes. "Because I am using my right as a female, your little sister, and an emotional damaged person to ride on his back till we get there Jello." She said while sticking her tongue out . I visibly cringed at my nickname while Lyon and Sier laughed, you got nothing to say SierBear or Icicle pop" she said smiling an evil while all of us are blushing. "Come on let's go." Lucy said while hitting Sierigan on the back telling him to hurry up. If any one would look at me they would probably wonder why is big bad Jellal not so big and bad I loved Erza but as I watched her do what she did to Lucy I found my feelings decaying. Lucy reminded me to reinstate my mental blocks each month before I left to go to what I now know as a Tower of Heaven but I did not listen and I was taken over, till this day I am sure Lucy is the most forgiving person when it comes to family she forgave me, she forgave Lyon, she forgave Fried, Gajeel, and Bixlow, she doesn't care cause she knows our hearts. Without her we all would be dead or worst. "Yo Jello stop thinking and start walking." Lucy called from way up ahead she gave a knowing smile, I smile back and we started to walk again.

* * *

Oh and the reason Lyon name is Icicle Pop is because when he was little he and Ur was visiting Lucy and the boys (I'll get into that later) and long story short he got his tongue stuck on a huge icicle he made so till this day Lucy has called him icicle pop.

I know after a long wait this is a really short chap but I hope you guys don't hate me, you'll meet Lucy sister and sis/cousin in the next chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

Madeline H.R.M


	5. Chapter 5

Sting's P.O.V.

As usual me and Rogue were sitting at the Sabertooth Guild bar with Orga and Rufus. While Minerva was talking to Master Jiemma. Sabertooth is actually a quiet guild we get along quite well with everyone. "I wonder why Minerva is taking so long?" I asked "I heard her say something about a guest." Rogue said. Right at that moment the guild doors were thrown open, 4 people came in wearing cloaks one of them was riding on the back of another. They all took their cloaks off and gasps ran out among the guild members it was Blondie, Jellal, another Jellal and Lyon from Lamia Scale. "What are you doing...""Lu!" I was interrupted by no other than Minerva who went and glompped Lucy. "Min-Min!" Lucy yelled hugging Minerva, Minerva then hugged the others. "What the fuck is going on?" I yelled looking at Rogue's face it was actually surprised something that happens very rarely. "Yeah why is that fairy here and why is Minerva actually happy?" asked Lector "Because Lucy and the others are our guests Lucy is my niece and the others are my nephews. Because they are Lucy's brothers she will be training here and living here for a little while." Says Master Jiemma. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor in absolute awe. "Yep I'm Min-Min's cousin I grew up with her. Also Jiemma Kayvon is coming." Lucy said smiling somewhat evilly. "I have to deal with two devils." Master Jiemma said looking like he was ready to die.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was looking around the Sabertooth guild. Me and the others sat down at the bar "stop glaring holes in to the back of my head if you don't mind." I said while turning around and sent the same glare back to Sting who was sitting across the bar from us. "I just want to know why an incredibly weak goody two shoes plus a fairy is acting like she owns this place." he asks with an angered expression. I smile back at him "One I could floor you, Two I as of a day ago I am not a fairy, and Three I technically if Jiemma ever dies I inherit the guild and if I say no Minerva inherits it. "I said quite happily and turn away. "Lucy can you ever keep you mouth shut and actually be nice." SierBear asked "Nope of course not." answered Jello. "The probability of that happening is 0%" Icicle said with a laugh. "You guys are horrible picking on me." I said pouting. "Yo Blondie you said you could floor me you really believe that?" Sting asked standing in the empty space in the middle of the guild. I jumped up put of my chair with cat-like grace and walked over poking him in the chest at every word. "I. Know. I. Can." I said with a smile. "Let's go." he said.

Lyon's P.O.V.

"Guys I think that before I leave I am going to get to see our sister beat someone up." I said directing my attention to Lucy and Sting. As we watched Sting launch himself at Lucy while Lucy dodged . "White Dragon's Roar" Sting announced sending it directly at Lucy when the dust cleared. Lucy was nowhere to be found. "Hahahahah..." Lucy laughing from the rafters. She dropped from the rafters "Re-quip: Dark Whip" she summoned a long black whip with black thorns. She wrapped the whip to quickly for Sting to move out-of-the-way. Slowly she squeezed the whip around till he started to have trouble breathing. "I give! I GIVE!" Sting yelled giving up. Lu sat down back with us. "That was fun" she said while laughing. "I'mmmm BACK!" A female voice was heard we snapped our heads to a girl with green hair and black tips wearing black ripped jeans, green skirt, black shirt with "M.A.A.H." written on it and Silver Doc Martins. With the girl was a huge snake and a black cat. Also a Guitar strapped to her back and green skateboard. The girl launched herself at Lucy. That girl is our little sister Kayvon, Von for short. "Hey Uncle Jiemma, Hey Minerva." Von said loudly "Hello Von" Jiemma said quite pathetic like. While Min smiled and waved. "Bye Von, Bye you guys I got to go head home." I said getting up hugging Lucy saying bye to Jellal and Sierigan.

Von's P.O.V.

"Who are you?" a boy that couldn't be anyone else but Sting. I turned to him rolling my eyes "Well if you didn't notice how quite a few people welcomed me dumb-ass. But if you really must know my name is Kayvon call me Von. I am Lucy's sister." I said with a laugh. I grabbed my skate board and started to skate around the Stingy Bee. "Hey Stingy Bee don't be so upset." I said smiling at his rage ridden face. This new adventure is gonna be fun especially driving this Stingy Bee up a wall.

Hey guys sorry for not posting Birthday, Christmas, and Other stuff been keeping me busy. Von's Bio is below thank you 88XeqtionerAngel88, DemonXMatchmaker , and Raven Fairy Wolf Girl for submitting the bios they were a big help. Review please. Madeline H.R.M.

Name: Kayvon Night

Age: 12

Hair: Green hair and black tips to lower back always wears a studded dog collar

Eye: Neon Green

Clothes: Black ripped jeans, under green skirt and black shirt Silver Doc Martins

Accessories: Dog collar choker, Green Skull earrings, multiple bracelets

Powers: Elemental control and Earth Dragon slayer.

Personality: Loves to skate boarding and pulling pranks and annoying people She likes to play Guitar and Singing, She likes to speak her mind to people and is incredibly blunt. She is kind and caring when needed.

Dislike: People who put others down. Jerks.

Anything else: has fangs and knows hand to hand combat.


End file.
